Once Upon a Dream
by ElfBride
Summary: An airforce pilot has been having dreams involving a certain elf prince. What happens if they can only be together through dreams? Will they find a way to be together? MS LEGOMANCE LGXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything from LOTR; all of these characters and themes belong to Tolkien. I do own Chloe', Sgt. Matt Martin, Justin, Jarred, Jayden..etc..(Includes any future characters from earth and otherwise noted)_ **

**This story is being co-authored by a very dear friend of mine Evangeline-the-angel and if you haven't already, you must check out Per Sempre For Always. This will be a Mary sue and definitely a legomance so if you're not into it, don't read it. You have been warned. No tenth walker!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Finally, I have been let off the hook for 24 hours of R&R! It has been a month since I have had even an hour to myself to relax. I am with the 437th Airlift Wing out of Charleston, SC. I am a Master Sergeant and have been in the Air Force for almost 20 years, saving the lives of our service men in combat. I am a flight medic and my job is to assist wounded soldiers who are being airlifted out of a combat zone. After today's mission, I need to clear my head. I think I will go for a walk around the base before I lie down and take a nap, don't know why but I have been so darned tired lately. My missions aren't anything new and I don't think that's what's wearing me down. I'll make a mental note to go see the doc when we get back to the states.

"Hey Sgt. Martin! Wait up! Chloe', where are you going dressed in shorts and a tank? We don't have physical training this time of day."Said 1st Sergeant Matt Wilcox, a close friend of mine.

"Oh, hello Matt! Well I've been let off for some R&R. After that last mission, I guess they thought I should rest a bit." I replied.

"There was nothing wrong with that mission Chloe'!" Said the 1st Sergeant. "You did what you had to do, you saved his life. He's just a sore ass because a woman had to save his sorry ass! Although, I think you'll have a fun time trying to explain how he was able to jump 10 feet up in the air in order to catch your hand! You forget, I'm the only one that knows your secret. I know that when the aircraft began to take off,you did your little mind thing and lifted him up toward you! You can't fool me, I'm your best friend remember? You have to be careful using your abilities out here, these people in this country will not consider your ability to move things with your mind, a gift; They will consider you to be an evil witch and will hunt you down. Don't forget about the service either, if people find out what you can do, you'll be forced to retire and they will force you to go to Nevada, to the desert and become one of their pin cushions in their own private little study of you."

"I know, I know already! Damn it, I'm sorry but I couldn't just let that pompous ass die! Even if he does hate me! I promise I will try very hard not to use it again over here." I snapped at him but then I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Matt, I don't know what I would do without you! After my divorce, I never imagined that I would let a man close to me again, let alone have one as my dearest friend! Thank you for watching my back!"

I guess I did get a little carried away with him. I can't help it; this always seems to happen when my anger begins to rise.

"Thank god we only have three more weeks over here. I can't wait to get back and see how the boys are doing. I miss them so much! Justin has already been promoted to Senior Airman and he leaves for Fairchild AFB in Washington two months from now. I can't believe I missed his wedding! Jarred is home on 90 day leave, Special Forces had a mission in the Middle East and I was relieved to find him returned safe and uninjured. Did you know we missed his 21st birthday? Thank the lord that I will be home to see Jayden graduate from high school! I am proud of him but scared to death for him at the same time! In 6 months he leaves for basic training! I never thought I would see the day that all three of my boys would be in the service, and with their mother still chasing air rescues at that! Jayden wants to follow Justin; he told Jarred that he didn't want to be a grunt like him. Okay, now that you have walked me all the way back to my tent, I'm going in to lie down for a while. Come back in 2 hours to wake me for dinner and then we'll beat the pants off of the newbies in a game of Texas Hold'em Poker later!"

"Okay girl, I'll wake you but only if you promise not to slug me again! Have a good rest and don't stew about the boys, they are well and you will see them soon enough." He kissed her forehead and turns to leave.

* * *

Chloe' goes in to her tent and changes her clothes to lie down. She hates the idea of napping in the middle of the day but just taking that little walk made her so weak. She began to drift off into a much-needed sleep when she felt eyes staring at her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in her tent. She smiled knowing very well where she was….Mirkwood. She had been meeting Legolas in her dreams for about a month now. He first came to her one night when the war along with the absence of her children became too much and led to a severe crying spell. In the beginning she thought she was just dreaming of her favorite elf but soon realized that when the two of them slept, they were somehow drawn to each other. "Chloe'! I have missed you! It has been a while since I saw you last. Tell me, why have you not come to me sooner?" he asked.

"I have been on 15hour rotations with the missions and haven't had much time to sleep except an hour here and an hour there. I have missed your company my love." I replied as I walked over to him.

"You look weary. Come, let's get you up to my room and lay you down for a while. Maybe later, you will feel like a walk in the gardens." Legolas said with a wink.

"Right now, all I want is your arms around me and to feel you close at my side." With that, she closed the distance between them and laid a very soft yet longing kiss on his soft lips.

Legolas wrapped her in his arms and returned the kiss, pulling her as close as possible to him. He wanted to feel as much of her as he could. He didn't care if he could only see her in his dreams. He had come to terms with the fact that she was the only one who could make him feel complete inside. His dreams of her were tormenting his father something awful. The king was pressuring Legolas into finding a partner so that Mirkwood would have a wife for their only heir, but Legolas would hear nothing of it. He flat out refused to marry someone who he could not love. He had come to realize that Chloe' had all of his love and he could never love another the way he loved her and accepted the fact that they would only see each other through dreams, for when he was awake, she didn't exist.

"I don't want this to end Legolas. I'm not sure if I can accept the fact that the man who has my heart and soul only exists in my dreams. I wish there were some way that we could be with each other always." I whispered to him.

"Have patience love, where there is a will there's a way. If the Valor meant for us to be together, which I'm sure they do or we wouldn't be having these dreams, then someday we will be together. Right now, I want nothing more than to feel your body against mine and be able to hold you close until its time to wake." With that he placed his finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. Oh how he could get lost in those eyes forever! She has the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen! They are a jade green with a bright gold around the edges. It is strange though how her eyes literally glow when she is happy, making the color of them all the more intense. With that thought, he placed a forceful yet passionate kiss on her lips. He prodded at her lips with his tongue, begging for them to part and as if on cue, she parted those sweet subtle lips of hers and allowed his entry. The more he kissed her, the more he craved her. He could feel his manhood hardening with pleasure…

* * *

- **Chloe'** -

Oh how I could get lost in his kisses! I could feel his hardness pressed against my abdomen. I knew he desired me as I desired him as well. We have never gone this far in our dreams before, I'm almost too afraid because I'm afraid I will wake up! Right now I want nothing more than to be lost in his eyes forever…..as his kisses became more and more aggressive, my hands began to roam his body. I ran my hand over his rock hard chest and let them wander down to his groin, wondering what he would do if I acted on instinct. I decided that I wanted to take control and see where that would lead things. In one swift movement, I secured my hand around his swelled manhood and he pulled away suddenly with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. _'Oh no now I've done it, I've crossed the line and pissed him off!'

* * *

_

_- _**Legolas -**

By the Valor, this woman is going to be the death of me! What kind of woman initiates pleasure? Though I'm not accustomed to this, I'm quite enjoying it. I think I will give her a little bit of encouragement. I pulled away and looked into her eyes to make sure this was indeed what she wanted, for once I allow this to continue, there would be no stopping my emotions now. When I looked into her eyes, I saw the fire, the passion as I have never seen in any elleth I'm accustomed to. I pulled her closer and began to let my hands wander down to her sweetness that lay between her thighs. As I searched for her nub with my finger, I felt her begin to go limp in my arms. She was losing control and her climax was building quickly. Oh sweet Valor! She wanted it as much as I did…

* * *

**- Chloe'** -

I thought for sure I had crossed the line and would wake at any moment. _'Wait what is he doing?' _His eyes changed suddenly and I saw the passion, the love that filled his eyes. I knew then that I would never belong to another. He began to kiss me more passionately and his hands began to roam down to my lower region. Oh there was no going back now! So much for being the aggressor, for in one swift movement of his hand I had lost all control! (damn him) As his hand had a play day with my lower region, I decided to find out if it was true about the ears of elves. I reached up with my lips to the tip of his ear and let my tongue do the walking. I heard him gasp and then before I could register what was happening, he swept me into his arms and began to carry me at a quickened pace to his room. All the way there, he stopped kissing me only when he was forced to look up in order to avoid an oncoming guard. As he reached his room, he opened the door and once on the other side of the door, he gave the door a swift kick shut, causing the latch to fall into its place.

* * *

As Legolas felt himself reaching his climax, he slowed himself to look into her eyes. Chloe', I want to bind myself to you forever…

Chloe' looks into his eyes and says, I wish to bind myself to you as well for I will never be able to love another.

"Chloe' I bind myself to thee for all of eternity in body and soul."

"Legolas, I bind myself to thee for all of eternity in body and soul."

With that Legolas gave one swift thrust and spilled his essence inside of her, at the same time her hips came up to meet him as he felt her release. Both gave a loud cry of satisfaction as they fell upon each other in total exhaustion.

Chloe', I love you... I love you too, Legolas. With that, Chloe' laid her head against him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Chloe' wake up! Woman how many times am I going to have to shake you! Chloe' wake up this instant, it's a matter of dire emergency!" Still not getting a response, he leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed her whistle…he hated to but he had no choice, the sirens were going off, the base was being attacked. He blew the whistle into her ear and watched her come clean off the bed. Without warning her fist landed straight across his jaw.

One minute I'm in a dream I never want to wake from and the next minute someone is trying to make me go deaf! I didn't realize it was Matt who was trying to wake me and when the whistle startled me, my only instinct was to protect myself.

"Geez Chloe' get a grip! There's no time, the base is under attack we must get to the aircraft immediately!"

With that she forgot her dream and jumped into soldier mode, after all, this is what was expected of her. She quickly dressed and ran out to assemble her flight team for take off….

It would be 2 months later, when she was back in Charleston before she would dream of Legolas again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I only own Chloe', Sgt. Matt Martin, 1st Sgt. David Wilcox, Jayden, Jerrad and Justin

Chapter 2

**Of Medals and Confessions**

It feels good to be home again, but it's gonna take some time getting back into the swing of things. I'll be the first to admit that the counseling sessions I attended were very much needed for me to step back into my everyday life. I'm having dinner with Matt in about an hour so I really should get showered and ready. Matt wants to discuss the awards ceremony last week. Hopefully he'll have a good excuse why he missed the ceremony.

Flashback 

_Sergeant Wilcox approached me after our third day back. "Chloe', I need to have a word with you for a moment before the ceremony starts." Was he going to explain to me why I was here? I still had not figured out what I was doing attending an awards ceremony._

"_First, I would like to thank you for saving my life. Even though I have several questions about the whole incident, I have decided to just be grateful that I am alive. You are here because I have nominated you as a recipient for the Bronze Star." _

"_Well why on earth would you go and do something like that," I had asked with a puzzled look on my face. _

"_Chloe', you are an outstanding officer and the bronze star is only awarded to a select few. As far as I'm concerned, when you risked your own life to save mine, that made you the perfect candidate for the award," he said proudly._

"_Permission to address you informally sir?" I had asked._

_"At ease sergeant," he permitted. _

"_David, isn't that an oath that we take upon entering the service, to go above and beyond the call of duty? Wasn't it also my job to see to it that everyone was rescued from the hot zone and brought back safely? I was only doing my job," I had countered._

"_Chloe', you are someone who always puts everyone else above yourself and that's why I felt you deserved this award," he had said honestly. _

"_That means a lot David, to hear those words come from your mouth. We haven't always been on the best of terms." _

"_Look, I know I pushed you harder than I have pushed other soldiers but that is because I knew from day one that you stood out from the rest. I will be the first to admit that women do not get the recognition they deserve for serving our country! You are always ready and alert. When someone panics or forgets what they are supposed to do, you are right there to help out," he had complimented. _

"_David, I will accept this award with honor but not without remembering those who we lost," I had said seriously._

"_I wouldn't expect anything less out of you," he said, slightly amused._

_End Flashback…_

"Jayden, if you leave, don't forget to set the security alarm. I'm having dinner with Matt this evening and I'm not sure what time I'll be back" Chloe' called up the stairs.

"Sure mom, but can you remind Uncle Matt that we are supposed to go to the beach at sunrise for our run?" her son asked.

"I will but don't count on his lazy ass being up that early! Wait; you can tell him yourself, he's sitting out in the driveway. Hey Jayden, do you think he will ever use a damned telephone?" Chloe' asked dryly.

"Mom, he hates phones, he says it hurts his ears to listen to people talk on them" Jayden reminded.

"That is just the craziest thing I have ever heard!" she exclaimed.

**(At Dinner)**

"What is your excuse this time? Why weren't you at the ceremony? Your best friend gets a bronze star and you don't even have the decency to show up!" Chloe' ranted.

"Chloe' how many times do I have to tell you that when I get called out on an assignment, I can't always let you know. That is after all, the whole meaning behind Air Force Intelligence! I didn't bring you to dinner to fight with you all night! Can't we just enjoy dinner for once?" he asked, frustrated.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"What now?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I did as I promised and went to see the doctor today. And..." She sighed and thought to herself, _Okay how do I tell him this, better yet, how do I tell anyone..._ "They ran some tests today and I should have the results within 24 hours."

"Is it your blood sugar again?" he asked, hoping it was nothing worse.

"No, worse I'm afraid." she sighed.

"Well out with it, it can't be that bad."

"I am being tested for cancer." She admitted

"WHAT!" He exclaimed, taken completely by surprise.

"Yes, they did an ultrasound on my uterus and found some dark masses so they are running tests." she said, sounding depressed

"Oh, Chloe' I don't know what to say!" he said, wanting to give her a hug.

"Just don't baby me okay! I'm a big girl and I can handle this!" she stated assuredly.

"Fine, I won't baby you, but I'm going with you to get the results," he insisted

"Actually, that would make me feel better to know that someone is there," she said thoughtfully.

"Well no sense making yourself sick over it before we know anything, so let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening," he said rationally.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I started to wake you this morning when I came to pick up Jayden but I didn't have the heart because you were moaning some name, something that sounded like "Legolas" in your sleep."

Her eyes got wide and she choked on what she was eating. He pounded her on the back and exclaimed, "Jeez, calm down… You wouldn't happen to be dreaming about that Elf from Lord of The Rings?"

"Just give me a minute to pull myself together. After all, you did just make me choke on my lobster!" _Great now what do I do? How do I tell him that yes I really have been dreaming about Legolas? I really don't have a choice, its not like I can pretend with Matt, he always seems to know when something is going on!_

"Ah, my little firecracker, before you say anything remember, I am your friend above anything; I already know what you are capable of. Therefore, there isn't much you could say that would come as a surprise to me."

"Oh, stop it! You know I don't like that nickname it embarrasses me! But would it surprise you if I said 'yes,' that I was dreaming of Legolas?"

Matt sat for a second, a thoughtful look in his eye. "No, it wouldn't surprise me, considering the other abilities you have."

"Since this conversation is rather touchy, why don't we pay for dinner and go for a walk on the beach while I enlighten you," she suggested

"As you wish, my little firecracker," he said, purposely using the nickname.

"Will you stop already!" She crabbed, irritated but amused at the same time.

They paid for dinner and set off down to the beachfront. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out, the moon was high in the sky and the waves upon the beach rushed slowly up to shore; high tide was coming in. A light breeze whispered in the long grasses by the shore, whispering of tales to be told.

Matt reached over and pulled the braid loose from Chloe's hair, because he knew how she loved to have the wind blowing through her hair. He then took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs, waiting patiently for Chloe' to do the same. They had been taking walks along the beach like this since they first met.

Just as Matt was about to say something, Chloe' started to tell her tale.

"He came to me one night while we were overseas. The war had become too much for me and I was at a breaking point. I was having one of my rare crying fits and fell asleep. At first I thought that I was just dreaming about my favorite elf. He seemed to be just as confused about who I was as I was confused about who he was." She sighed, embarrassed. "Oh this is stupid, you don't want to hear this!"

"Chloe' please I am your friend, what more do I have to do to prove that you can trust me?" he asked.

"Sorry, this is just so hard for me. I have never spoken to anyone about this except for him." She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, it was the strangest thing. Our eyes locked and it was like my soul cried out to his and I suddenly had to have him near me. I think you get the general idea without my getting graphic."

"Well yes and no. Are you saying that you two just meet and have sex?" Matt asked bluntly.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all. Well yes we have been intimate but there is much more to it than that," she explained.

"Go on."

Chloe' paused for a moment as she watched a crab scurry from the shore back into the water. She seemed to be pondering how to tell him the next part. What Matt had not yet realized was that she was eternally bound to someone who only existed in her dreams.

"Do you remember the day that the base was attacked?" she asked him.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I was with him before you woke me up and that's why I was so startled when you blew the whistle," she explained.

"Ah, now I understand why you wouldn't wake," he said, thinking back.

"In that dream, I'm not sure what else to call it; Matt, we bound ourselves to each other for all of eternity."

"Hmm, interesting," he said, pondering.

"I tell you that I bound myself to an elf who is supposed to be a myth and all you can say is 'interesting'?"

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was that it is all very interesting."

"How so?" she asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Chloe', do you not realize how special you are?" he tried, using a different angle.

"I am no different than anyone else!" she defended.

"In a sense, yes you are. It's not common for someone to be able to move things with telekinesis, move from one realm to another in their sleep; or better yet, speak to someone telepathically."

"Whoa, hold the phone! Could you explain that last one?" she asked, surprised.

"I have heard your voice a couple of times in my head and honestly I'm not sure if you are aware that you are doing it." He said frankly.

Chloe' just stood there speechless. _What is he saying? I recall doing something like that but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me._

"What I am trying to say is that you are very special Chloe' and yes I do believe you, just like I can't explain why but I get this strange feeling that there is a reason behind all of this. All you need to do is make sure that you keep this to yourself. For your sake, and for the sake of everyone you care about, including Legolas, please try to control those abilities of yours around others." he advised.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me! At last I feel like a big weight has been lifted from me. Matt, I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't met you." she let out.

"You know that I cherish our friendship and I always will. I will always look out for you and those boys. I love all of you very much! But Chloe'…" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I thought you swore to never allow yourself to love another man?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, he's not a man…he's an elf! Seriously, I know this will sound strange but I really do feel as if I have found my soul mate."

"No, it doesn't sound strange at all, it sounds wonderful, and I'm happy for you!"

"Yeah, now if only I could be with him while I'm awake," she said sadly.

"We never know what is in store for us. Don't give up on hope; if you have taught me anything, it's that anything is possible," he reassured her.

"Yeah I know." she said resignedly.

"We had better get you home so you can get a good night's sleep. What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he inquired.

"The doctor's office is supposed to call when the results come in, so how about I call you when I know something and you can take me to get the results?" she offered.

"Sounds good, now get in the car before you catch cold!" he warned.

"Yes Sir!" she said, slightly amused.

Chloe' sat back against her pillows pondering on how she would explain Matt to Legolas. She had mentioned Matt a few times in conversation but never really went into detail about what he meant to her. She was exhausted, yet sleep would not come to her so she began flipping through the channels on the TV. Yep you guessed it, TTT were on TV! She was watching the battle of Helms Deep and was getting close to the part where Haldir dies.

"If there was anything I could change in LOTR, it would be to have someone save Haldir," she said out loud to no one in particular. _I have always been amused at the arrogance of Haldir. Sometimes I think Matt kind of acts like him. Hah! That's almost funny! I believe I'm actually starting to get sleepy._

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** _**Well there you have it! My long awaited chapter! Please be patient and allow me to interpret the events that need to come. It will get more exciting, this I promise! I would also like to let you know that there will be no more essay writing for this story! I had my friend Hannah…Aka: Alatariel Singollo do the beta work on this chapter so that Evangaline-the-Angel would have more time to work on her story as we are all patiently waiting for her next chapter! If you are interested in a good read also check out "In The Blink Of An Eye" by: Alatariel Singollo! Well must go start chapter 3 already! ENJOY!**_


End file.
